The present invention relates to structure of Christmas lights and more particularly to a vertically combined double sockets for Christmas lights which is easy to make shape and readily to assemble especially that the assembly of the finished products are proved stable.
Most the prior art double sockets are made by integral injection. Due to that their interior contact plates, electric wires as well as the lamps should have to assembled manually into a long and narrow space that causes great inconvenience. So that these types of combined double sockets has to overcome a lot of tech problems. It can not help but costs more. Thus, the combined double sockets available in the market mostly belongs to the juxtaposed type which might be shaped by integral injection of combined with juxtaposed combination with a pair of identical sockets in which the lamps are toward similar directions. My previous disclosures are of stepped combination with two, three or four sockets which provide a convenience of the assembly of the parts. But the structure of vertically combined sockets is still not materialized.